Caught in a Daze
by Rietto
Summary: Based on the song Hitobashira Alice and mangaverse of Kagepro. In which the little snake craved for company, and it could only be obtained at the cost of people's happiness. Of course, he didn't care one bit.
1. The Dream

_"Somewhere, there was a tiny dream. Such a tiny dream it was, _

_No one knew who had dreamt it. The tiny dream began to think. _  
_'I don't want to disappear this way. _  
_How can I make people dream of me?' _  
_The tiny dream thought and thought, and then came up with an idea. _  
_'I'll make humans get lost in me, and let them create the world.'" _

* * *

The little snake wondered.

It's been years since he was born.

Years since he managed to coax his creator to forge a new infinite world.

Years…

Will there be no one else, he wondered? She didn't seem to be the type to invite people to the world. She didn't even know other people.

The little snake wondered what that means.

No one to acknowledge him. No one to fill up the artificial world. His world.

The little snake wondered and wondered…

Until finally, he decided to take matters to his own hand.

If she wouldn't bring them there to his world, then he'd make her.

And then with a smile which soon turned into a maniacal laugh, he started plotting.


	2. Red Alice

_"The first Alice bravely entered Wonderland, sword in hand. _  
_Cutting down countless creatures, she left a bright red path in her wake.__That Alice is in the forest, _  
_Locked away like a criminal. _  
_Aside from the path she made in the forest, there is no sign that she existed."_

* * *

Looking up, the sky was cloudless blue. But if she strained her eyes, Ayano believed she could clearly see some kind of distortion not far ahead.

If she outstretched her hand, she felt like she could touch it.

She closed her eyes and took few deep breaths, her hand clutching her red muffler.

It's for her family. For their happiness.

As leader of Mekakushi Dan, it's her responsibility.

It's okay…

And so, with that in mind, she jumped.

* * *

The kids which came to her house claimed that they're monsters. But, it's not true. It can't be true. Since the beginning Ayano thought so.

They're good children.

Since the beginning, Ayano had made it her mission to make them realize that.

They're not monsters.

If there're monsters, then she'd kill it for 'd separate it for them.

Since the beginning it's what she's decided. It's the least she could do as their sister.

She wanted to help them.

She wanted to have power too, so that she could. It's not enough. She couldn't feel satisfied.

Not when the monster still exist, not when it still threatened to harm them.

That's why she had to stay.

"Silly girl. There's no way I'd let you return to them."

The monster said with a laugh, maniacal grin plastered on his face.

"They'll forget you. Everything you've done will be for naught. But don't you worry."

He said as he walked closer and sneered at her.

"They'll come to this place, soon, I assure you, and when they do, I'll give you red. Lots of red. It's your favorite color, right?"

Ayano just glared back at him and smiled.

"I'm sure they'll be happy to see you bleeding to your death too."

Yes. She had to stay. She must keep him at bay.

At least, it's what she chanted in her mind to convince herself that her trembling form was of anticipation rather than fear.


	3. Blue Alice

_"The second Alice meekly sang a song in Wonderland. _  
_Spreading out countless notes, he gave birth to a mad world. _  
_That Alice was a rose, _  
_Shot down by a madman. _  
_He makes one bright red flower bloom, and admired by all he withers."_

* * *

Kano remembered.

Then again, it might not be the right word for it. He's a liar. A trickster. He'd lied to everyone he knew, and that included himself.

Perhaps, the truth was that he never forgotten it in the first place.

But, then again, the fact stood that seeing him made those memories filled his mind suddenly like a broken dam. Him. He was very different with the man from his past, but still…

The gun.

Yeah, it had to be the gun which made the memories resurfaced again.

The madman was back.

He was a different person, but nevertheless, the thought came to Kano.

And with that, he remembered countless nights spent cuddling to Ayano, fearing something he couldn't quite put into word.

He remembered the calming words she used to say to him and his siblings.

He remembered about how she could always calm him down, and he remembered the smile his siblings flashed in every time spent with her.

When she died, Kano decided that she wouldn't want to see her siblings sad, and so he'd be the one who made his siblings smile on her stead.

At least, he tried to convince himself that way, instead of believing the whispering of neighbors who said that she did it because the burden of losing her mother and caring for three strange children were too heavy for her.

No, it couldn't be that.

Kano convinced himself that way.

He lied to himself that way.

He remembered that he didn't truly believe them, but he did doubt it. There was a flicker of moment when he thought that they were telling the truth, and yet, he couldn't remember that moment until now.

When he asked them to move out, away from those people who could only say hurtful things behind their back, Kano was sure he didn't remember that moment.

He only thought of Kido and Seto, and nothing else.

They're unhappy, and he thought that a fresh start was needed.

He lied lied lied lied lied…

So many lies weaved.

About everything.

And when he realized it, they're happy and smiling, and the family had grown.

When he realized it, there's Mary, and then came Momo. And then the unfortunate incident happened, and then came Ene (Kano was convinced it's also due to his words and lies that everyone could accept the cyber girl without as much as a raised eyebrow) and her master, who was also Momo's brother Shintaro.

It's been fun.

He'd only met the Kisaragi siblings and Ene the day before, and Shintaro spent most of the day unconscious, but still Kano glad he got to meet them.

He's glad he could bring the gang this far.

There's nothing but lies.

They've never infiltrate any laboratories.

They've never took anything.

There weren't any adventures.

It's all lies, it's all games… Well, except the terrorist attack the day before, and it took a lot of lies in his part, mostly about his own feeling (no, he's not scared at all, it was helluva fun), to make himself and everyone to stay calm and think up plans like they're in life threatening situation all the time.

and yet…

For some reason, seeing him who towered him, who pointed a gun to his head, made thoughts about how he'd make everyone use their powers to look him up and kill him if only they knew about him before this…

This sudden strange encounter, when suddenly he just pointed a gun to his head.

Kido could definitely hide the gang's presence when they sneak in to kill this monster.

Seto could look inside his brain, see what made him so mad and… monster-like.

Momo and Mary could act as distraction, if necessary. And he's sure he could protect them while they're at it.

Ene and Shintaro… probably would stay back, Ene could act as support, and Shintaro could be the one who made up the plan. He's a genius, right? It's perfect.

Someone would, could, find this madman.

Someone in his group could do that. He had the power for it.

He…

Who?

Kano wondered.

There's no one who had the power of sight, the power to find.

But, the thought still came to him so naturally. The image of a boy which he could not named, and certainly a stranger to him appeared. A broken boy who had lost someone important, just like everyone in the gang.

A broken boy whom Kano was sure he'd see soon enough, along with a man who shared the madman's features. A man with white hair and pink eyes, like Mary. The man who was taller than even Seto.

The man who's strong and could possibly deflect bullet, and even if it's impossible, Kano was sure that he could do other stuffs, more likely and normal stuffs only slightly beyond human capabilities which would certainly save them, if only he's here.

Then, Kano realized it's another of his lies.

There're no such people in the gang.

At least, not yet.

Not… yet?

Weird.

Why did he thought that? It's like he was sure that he'd meet them soon.

The madman sneered, and then Kano was drowned in more memories, Strange memories he thought he never experienced, strange memories of time he knew was just ahead of him if only he could just survive this…

No, even if he didn't, he would.

Soon.

He couldn't even realized it when the trigger was pulled, resulting in a blossoming red on his shirt.

He couldn't hear the deafening screams of the gang, which had lost their anchor to the fake reality that's created from his lies.

Even though now they're against one instead of tens like the day before, they all fell down, withered just like him and…

And…


	4. Green Alice

_"The third Alice was a young girl, a beautiful figure in Wonderland. _

_Deceiving countless people, she created a strange country. _  
_That Alice was the country's queen, _  
_Possessed by a warped dream. _  
_Fearing decaying bodies, she ruled from the summit of the country."_

* * *

Mekakushi Dan.

Seto brought her to it, once upon a time, so very long ago.

Kido was the leader. Kano nominated her, and Seto agreed. She's the level headed one. She's the one who could cook. She's like the mother. Mother had the last word in every family.

She remembered her mother once jokingly said that.

Seto, he's number two. He's like the father. He's the one who work the hardest.

She remembered her mother saying that her grandfather was a hard-working person too.

Kano was number three. He's the big brother.

The silly, mischievous big brother who wouldn't stop teasing her.

But he's kind.

Even after countless times getting frozen because of her power, he still wouldn't stop. Still smiled at her. Still played pranks at her.

She never had siblings before, and so did her mother, so she couldn't tell if it's what a brother do to his sister. But she didn't complain. Even if Kano was a bit annoying, she could never say stop. Truth to be told, she's a bit happy of the pranks.

Mary loved them all. And for a while, it's enough to be with them. Her new family.

And then, Momo came.

She's like a sister. A bit different kind of sibling with Kano. She's the unique sibling, with weird taste which could make anyone cringe. Even so, she's equally kind, and so Mary's happy.

And then, the incident happened.

Ene and Shintaro then joined her family.

Mary wasn't sure how to describe Ene.

She's weird. Momo had explained that for some reason that's beyond even her brother (whom she claimed to be the smartest person around), she's stuck in his computer.

Mary didn't know what computer is, so she asked if the small rectangular thing the others had too, which they'd call cellphone, was computer.

Momo said no, it's a cellphone.

She's confused. Why did she say that Ene's in computer if she's in this cellphone then?

Mary decided then, for the sake of her poor brain, that it's easier to just accept it as is. Ene was family, regardless of the weird circumstances of her existence.

Shintaro was comrade.

He liked Kido's food, just like her.

He's not strong like Seto, just like her.

He got annoyed at Kano's pranks, just like her.

He hated to be outside, just like her.

Mary felt comfortable around him. She felt like he'd understand her the best. Even so, she realized that she liked Seto more. When Shintaro named Seto incorrectly, she felt angrier than ever.

It's her new family, and Mary loved them.

Even though she only met Momo, Ene, and Shintaro the day before, she loved them as if she had been with them all her life.

All her more than century long life.

"Why… why… why is this happening?"

She questioned.

In front of her, her family were all laid down. Blood had long since stop oozing from the gaping wounds due to the madman's shooting frenzy earlier.

"I… I don't want this… No… No…"

The madman laughed.

Mary could still feel the shock when Kano step forward and got shot first. The shock made her unable to move. Kido and Seto though, didn't seem affected. Kido screamed and went to Kano's side, calling him repeatedly, begging him to stop deceiving…

Seto went to the madman. Somehow, Mary knew that his eyes had flashed red. Seto didn't like to use his power. But, it's an emergency, and surely he used his power. He must have wanted to know the reason why the madman shot his brother.

He froze. He started trembling, and then he was shot through his mouth.

Kido was next.

Momo shielded her, and Shintaro in turn shielded Momo. Ene screamed something incoherent.

The madman took Shintaro's cellphone (or was it computer? Mary wondered why in such a time her mind could even question that) and crushed it.

Shintaro was next.

Mary hugged her body and sobbed. She could still feel the warmth from Momo's body. She was the last to fall.

"Give… give them back!"

The madman laughed.

"I can't do that, My Queen. This is their fate."

He said mockingly with a bow, and Mary couldn't help but to cry harder as the scenes of her family's dath replayed once again in her mind. All over again, and she didn't even found it weird that there're two additional scenes to her nightmare.

A boy was pushed to the road by the madman.

And…

A man similar to her, with white hair and pink eyes. He was in pain. Countless snakes coming out from his body, and then the sight of the madman laughing filled her vision again.

No… no no no no no…

It can't be true.

It's all been going so well…

After years of solitude, she could finally have a family again, and… And it's too soon… Her mother had explained that unlike them who had blood of medusae flowing in the veins, humans like her grandfather and father would grow faster, and thus their lives would end faster…

But… but she didn't think it'd be this quickly. Too soon. She thought she'd have decades…

No…

"I don't want… to be alone again… No… Seto…"

And then she was suddenly engulfed with warmth.

She was still crying, she was still calling for Seto, so she the cause of the warmth was still unknown to her, as she's too shocked to realized that her surrounding had changed.

Seto, whom she was calling for, was now hugging her close, panicking and didn't know what else to do. His eyes flashed red then, more instinctive than anything, and then he hugged her closer and tried to calm her by saying that it's all over now.

The dream, the nightmare was over.

Kido was on the doorway, Kano by her side, looking at her and Seto worriedly before deciding that maybe warm tea would be needed. Kano for once, wasn't smiling, and he didn't say any teasing insults he usually said to her.

For once, he actually seemed like he was at loss to what to do.

It took another hour before Mary realized her surrounding.

It took another day before Mary was convinced that what she'd saw was just a nightmare.

It took another week before Mary buried the dream deep inside her, and she regained her smile again. Memories of Momo, Ene, Shintaro, the boy who got pushed to the way of a speeding truck and the white haired pink eyed man who resembled the madman who called her 'Queen' disappear without a trace from her mind.

It took another lifetime before she realized that everything that had happened was due to her existence.

It took the same time for the others to realized that fact too.


	5. Interlude

"Following the small path through the forest, having tea beneath the rosebush

_The invitation card from the palace was the Ace of Hearts"_

* * *

Azami knew that this world wasn't hers to rule anymore. She had given that right to her daughter, who refused and instead chose to gave it to her granddaughter.

Truth to be told, she's sad of her choice, but still she was proud.

She was able to choose family instead of eternity, unlike her.

Shion was her prided daughter, and so she didn't want her gift to end up this way. To only be torture for her granddaughter.

No, she'd stop this. She didn't make the world to be hell, and certainly not for her kin. She might not be the ruler anymore, but that didn't mean she couldn't interfere. That damn snake was going down, she'd make sure of it.

And so she kept on walking, her steps echoing in the pure white world.

_"Please. I think… I think he'd come to this world soon. And, if possible, I'd like to ask for his help. Please give me a chance to speak to him."_

The human girl called Ayano had somehow freed her from the snake, and chose to stay in her stead. Azami thought that giving her a chance to converse with this boy she's so desperately wish to see was the least she could do.

Finally, she found him.

The shell of him, at least.

A boy wearing all black, with equally dark mind, sticking out like a sore thumb in the all white world. He was hugging his knees and hiding his face from view, and no matter how long she waited, he stayed still.

"… She's waiting for you, but I don't think she'd want to see you like this."

She said with a sigh before turning around.

The boy behind her was more appropriate.

Sadness still radiated from her, but he's more alive. Perhaps it's his red jersey, Azami honestly couldn't tell why.

He stared at her with a bit confusion, before his face turned into a frown.

"She?"

"You know who she is."

He growled in respond. Apparently, he had a guess, and wasn't happy about it. Even though Azami knew about how much he wanted to see Ayano again…

She pointed her finger to where Ayano was, and without hesitation, the boy started walking towards it.

"… idiot."

Azami heard him muttering that word under his breath over and over again, cursing the girl over and over again.

When he's out of view, she couldn't help but to smile.


	6. Golden Alice

_"The fourth Alice was siblings, entering Wonderland out of curiosity. _

_Passing through countless doors, they had only just recently come. _  
_A stubborn sister and an intelligent brother. _  
_They came the closest to being the true Alice, but… _  
_They won't wake from their dream. They're lost in Wonderland."_

* * *

The little snake laughed.

It's all going according to his plan.

The girl who now ruled the world still danced in his palm. Even though she had came countless times, even though she had met him countless times, she still stupidly believed that their encounters were mere nightmare.

And each time, she buried it deep, and she only becoming even more stupid as time pass, with each repetition she did…

Death.

More death.

More people came to the world.

More acknowledged him.

More…

The snake laughed in glee.

It's all going well. At this rate, it wouldn't be long before everyone in the town could enter the world. More and more and more…

He's sure that next, the boy called Hibiya and his precious girl Hiyori would enter and even Konoha would too! It's perfect! Perhaps few more repetition and that man called Kenjirou could be brought in too.

And perhaps… more… more… more…

He laughed.

That girl, Ayano, she interfered and had puppets of her own, he knew.

He knew of Kisaragi siblings, the wild cards in his scenario.

There's Azami, and then… yes, the Opening Snake. Takane, or was it Ene now? They both favor the brother, the disgustingly dark boy with mind sharper than fangs, and gave it their all to bring him to the group, but the little snake knew better.

Sure, the brother, Shintaro, was troubling.

He knew he had knowledge of this world buried deep inside him, courtesy of that lovely girl Ayano, and just a slight push everything could resurface easily, and could lead to the failure of his plan, but still the little snake wondered if Shintaro was the one he should keep an eye on.

Because the sister… Momo, was it? She's troubling too.

She's trained to smile in even the most stressing situation, and even though at first she seemed like an open book, she's actually the exact opposite of that.

In terms as to who's easiest to be predicted between the two, despite his mind, surprisingly, the snake would answer that Shintaro was the one any time. His sister though, she's a bit similar to the trickster, she'd do anything to bring smile to others, even at the expense of her own misery.

And she'd hide her pain behind a smile, always.

Although she wouldn't, and perhaps couldn't lie. And her mind was the dullest thing ever existed, so it's not likely if she could save them from him.

From their deaths.

Only her brother could do that, although perhaps he'd lack the motivation, being a rotten boy he was.

Although…

The snake laughed at the realization.

Of course.

To the girl, the most important person, the one she'd prioritize above everyone else would be her brother. Even if no one bothered bringing her to the gang, as long as her brother got there, she'd surely follow suit. Her brother on the other hand…

Aaah, so that's why…

Even though to be as capable as the trickster the two of them were needed, they focused on the brother.

Ahahahahaha.

Do try your best, the little snake found himself mused in glee as he watched the time repeat again.

He'd seen countless scenarios.

Each ended in deaths.

And it'd continue that way, until everyone could enter the world. Everyone, from throughout the world!

Until then, they'd stay like that. Uncovering facts, forging bonds, only to be forgotten and destroyed at the next repetition.

This time too.

They won't ever remember. They won't ever find a way out.

They'd be lost forever, until the whole world got lost with them.

The little snake was sure of that as he watched over them, as he smiled and laughed maniacally.

Again and again and again…

Like he was caught in the daze himself.


End file.
